


The Fall Of The Dove (Book One)

by Zachary_Moon



Series: Blood Demon [1]
Category: Blood Demon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachary_Moon/pseuds/Zachary_Moon
Summary: Milo Murray, an orphan from Chicago, Illinois, is taken in at seven years old after his mother's death by his godfather, Timothy Queen. Since the age of three, strange occurrences have been happening in Milo's life. On Milo's fourteenth birthday, he is taken to a year-round camp for people like him, along with his godfather's daughter, Avery Queen. There, Milo learns of his true parentage... His father isn't dead like his mother had told him to be. Instead, his father is actually Satan, the devil, also known as Lucifer. At the camp, a prophecy that was foretold more than a hundred years ago is, as everyone at camp had feared, arising. And that's just the problem... Two sons of Lucifer, Milo and his half-brother, Troy Stein, were foretold to be in the prophecy. As it seems, Milo might just be the villain, but is it really in his control, or is a bigger power at fault for his actions?
Series: Blood Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122593





	1. I

It all started when I was seven years old in 1999, the night when I officially became an orphan.

My name is Milo Denis Murray, and I'm a half-human-half-demon.

As a child, I grew up believing that my father had died in a fire before I was born, that my father was a firefighter, but that story turned out to be false.

My dad wasn't human, and neither was I, well at least not fully human, that is.

When I was only three years old, I learned that I wasn't normal, but I didn't think much of it at the time because well, I was only just a kid then.

My mother and I were at the supermarket buying groceries, and we had made it to the self check out when I spotted a candy bar on the shelf.

I tugged at my mom's purse to get her attention, then pointed at the candy bar that seemed to be calling my name.

"I'll get it for you next time, Milo. Now, come on, we have to get home," she told me, trying to pick me up as she held a couple of plastic bags containing the groceries in her other hand.

I squirmed out of her grasp, reaching for the candy bar with my outstretched little toddler hands.

My eyes turned red and the hand that I was trying to reach the candy bar with was consumed by shadows.

Soon, the tiled floor shook, and then cracked under the shelf and a hole appeared, swallowing the shelf.

Then the whole closed up, no sign of a shelf ever being there besides the fact that a few candy bars had flown off the shelf from when the ground had shaken, and they were now on the floor at my feet, having flown a few inches.

At this point, everyone in the store that was within a ten-foot radius of me turned and stared at me, mouths wide open in horror, including my mother.

"No, no, no, it can't be," my mom muttered anxiously under her breath.

I looked up at her, wondering what she had meant.

"Come on, Milo, let's go," my mom told me, dragging me along.

I remember that memory like it was yesterday, and the fact that I had used my abilities then was the reason why my mother had died when I was only seven.

I don't remember a lot of what happened, but I remember someone barging into the house, carrying a gun.

I got knocked out by that person and, after getting knocked out, I was lying face down on the floor, semiconscious, but conscious enough to hear my mom shouting, "MY SON ISN'T A - A SHADOWLING!", then the clicking of a gun getting triggered.

Next thing I know, I hear the door being opened slowly, then footsteps that sounded familiar.

"Milo?" A voice said, and I felt someone tapping my forehead.

I rolled over on the carpet, looking up at Avery Queen, the daughter of my godfather, Timothy Queen.

"Here, I'll help you up," Avery said, her hand held out in front of me, "Thanks..." I said, grabbing her hand, and she pulled me up.

"You're lucky, kid," I heard a gruff voice say, and turned around to see Avery's dad, Timothy Queen.

"Where's my mom?" I asked him, shaking from head to toe, "I'm sorry to tell you, but..." Tim said, looking at me dead in the eyes with a worried look.

"You mean, she's - gone?" I murmured, "Yeah, we were too late. Your mother was brave, tried to save you," Tim replied, and Avery looked at me in sympathy.

"At least you have us. You're gonna live with us from now on, we'll be your family," she said, wrapping her arms around me in a sisterly way.

I sobbed silently into Avery's shoulder, and she pat me on the back gingerly.

"Come on, we have to go, now," Tim said to both of us impatiently.

"Come on, Milo," Avery said, gesturing to the door.

We walked to the door, Avery's arm around my shoulder, Tim leading us.

I glanced over my shoulder nervously, seeing spots of blood right next to the spot where I had been lying on the floor that I hadn't noticed before.

I winced painfully, quickly looking back to what was in front of me.

As we walked out the door and to Tim's car, a shiny white SUV, I asked, "What about my stuff?", "Don't worry, Dad and I already packed your stuff," Avery told me, gesturing to the car's trunk, which was hanging open, revealing my suitcase and my other things, like photos of my dad that were taken before he had died, stuffed animals, and my favorite blanket.

Tim made sure that he had packed everything that I needed and then closed the trunk of the car while Avery and I hopped into the back seats, buckling our seat belts.

Soon, everyone was accounted for, and we took off, heading all the way to Woodstock, Illinois, which is about an hour away from my hometown, Chicago, Illinois.

Once we had got to Avery's house, a beige-colored suburban house with a nice lawn, and a mailbox that had a dove painted on it, we parked the car, got out, and started unloading the trunk.

I helped Avery bring my suitcase inside and then Tim came inside carrying my other stuff.

"Be careful with the photos, I know Milo doesn't want them broken," Avery warned Tim, "Don't worry, sweetheart, they'll be fine," he told her.

Tim went past us into the hallway, hauling my suitcase and carrying my other things.

At an attempt to keep the conversation from landing on the subject of what had just happened, I asked Avery, "What's London like?", "It's... Beautiful. I wish we'd stayed in England, but we needed something new," she told me.

"Do you want to talk about it, you know... What happened?" Avery asked me, "No, I'm too scarred," I told her, "Here, I scavenged this for you," Avery said, pushing a necklace, my mom's necklace, into my hand.

"Thanks..." I said, eyeing the cross-shaped necklace that was the only thing that I had left of my mother.

"All your stuff is unpacked for you," Tim called gruffly to me from Avery's room.

Avery followed me into her room.

The walls was painted baby blue, a bunk bed stood at the far side of the room, and there was a desk on the side of where the bunk bed stood, which was covered with drawings of birds and photos of Avery's mother, who died before she was born, like my father.

"You're on the top bunk," Tim told me, gesturing to the higher bunk, where my bed was covered by my favorite blanket, my favorite stuffed animal, a three-headed dragon that I had named "Hydra", was sitting on my pillow, like a bodyguard.

I put my mom's necklace around my neck as Tim walked out of the room, leaving me to get settled.

"My dad doesn't know you have that... He didn't want you to have it because it's dangerous," Avery told me, her curious pale-blue eyes looking at my necklace, "I won't tell him, I promise," I assured her, and she smiled at me.

Tim peered his head around the door and said, “Lights out.”, and me and Avery turned off the lights and got in our beds, pretending that we were both sleeping.

“What about school? Am I still going?” I asked Avery, peering my head over the side of my bunk so that I could see her face.

“No, but you’re going somewhere else,” she told me, and I was about to ask her where I was going to go, but I realized that she had fallen asleep, so I tried to fall asleep too, but it was no use.

By the time that I had fallen asleep, it was nearly midnight.


	2. II

Four years after I moved into the Queen household, I met Brendon Stein, a kid who was about 3 years older than both me and Avery, and I was seriously and utterly in love with him.

I didn’t confess to Avery that I was gay until we were nearly both 13.

Brendon was friends with Avery, and he came over about once a week.

The last time that I saw him until when I arrived at the supposed “School”, was approximately seven years after moving in with the Queens.

I had tried to flirt with him.

Avery had gone to the kitchen to get some water, and Brendon and I were sitting on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

I didn’t know how at the time, but I could speak Latin, and that’s exactly how I flirted with Brendon.

“Tu scis te amo.”, I said to him after Avery had left to get water, which means “You know I love you.” in Latin.

“Nescio quomodo sentio te tamen,” he replied, which means “I don’t know how I feel about you yet,” in Latin.

After saying that, Brendon left the room, and I could hear him and Avery talking in the kitchen, and then I heard the door shut.

Avery walked back into the room after the front door shut, asking me, “So, you’re... Gay?”.

“Yeah... I like guys,” I responded nervously, my face flushing pink in embarrassment.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” she said to me, sitting down on the bottom bunk next to me, “You don’t?” I asked.

“I understand, your secret’s safe with me, Crow-Head,” she told me, calling me the nickname that she had used for me since I had moved in.

"So, are you finally going to tell me where I'm going?" I asked Avery, "It's a camp. We're both going in one year, and we'll be there year-round," she told me.

"Ok," I said, folding my arms against my chest casually.

"You better bring that to camp..." Avery added, pointing at my necklace, "Why?" I asked nervously, "Just wait and see," she told me.

I wanted to keep asking questions, but I could tell that she wouldn't tell me anything else now that I had asked the most important questions.

After that conversation, I was restless to see what the "Camp" was, but I still had to wait one year nevertheless.

When the time came, it was the day of my 14th birthday on June 24th, and I had packed a suitcase and a couple of photos.

Avery waited for me at the front door, a pink backpack slung over her shoulder.

Tim was waiting by the car as we walked outside, heaving our belongings with us.

I handed Tim my suitcase, and he lifted it and placed it inside the trunk of the car.

Avery put her backpack into the trunk as well, and we both jumped into the back row of the SUV.

"You should know something before we go," Tim told me from the driver's seat, looking at me in his rear-view mirror, "Yeah?" I said.

"You're not normal," Tim answered, "That's why your mother died, the person who killed her was going to kill you, but your mother sacrificed herself to save you.".

I was shocked, but confused at what he meant by, "Not normal".

"What do you mean, 'not normal'?" I asked Tim, "You're a Shadowling," he said.

"What's a - a Shadowling?" I muttered, confused, "A young half-demon-half-human. Your father is a demon. The thing is, we just don't know which one, but we know that it's a powerful one," Avery chimed in, looking away from her window to give me an apologetic look in her eyes as if she was sorry for not telling me the truth.

"How long have you known about this... AND NOT TOLD ME?" I asked angrily, "We always thought you might've been, but we weren't sure until your mother told us about it," Tim said truthfully, "I was assigned to protect you until you were old enough to survive on your own.”.

We drove in silence for thirty minutes after that, and when we finally arrived and parked in front of a bridge leading into the forest, Avery finally broke the silence, saying, “Dad, they won’t let you... We’ll go by ourselves.”, “Ok, see you guys soon,” Tim responded.

We all got out, Tim hugging Avery and then me.

Avery and I fished our things out of the trunk of the car, and we walked over the bridge, waving goodbye to Tim and Avery hoisting her backpack over her shoulder.

I trailed behind her, heaving my heavy suitcase along, my arms becoming sore from the effort.

“How much farther?” I asked Avery, my feet now sore in addition to my arms being sore. “Not much farther, Milo,” she assured me, and we stepped into a large clearing.

Fog swirled through the air, making most of our surroundings veiled.

When the breeze blew the mist away, a two-story cabin was visible from a couple of yards away, painted white.

The cabin had a set of stone steps leading up to the doorway, where two gleaming gold doors stood.

Above the doorframe sat a bronze sign with engraved text.

“Main House,” I read audibly, “Hmm, I’m pretty sure this might be where to go,” I added.

Avery and I walked up to the building and, hesitantly, climbed up the stairs carefully.

Just when we had made it to the top stair, the set of golden doors opened, revealing a familiar face that peeked out at us.

“Brendon!” I yelped, dropping my suitcase in surprise.

I hugged him anxiously, then he pulled away.

Avery walked past me into the Main House, her bag still slung over her shoulder.

Brendon held the door open for me, and I didn't want to make him wait, so I picked my suitcase back up quickly, dragging it into the room ahead.

I scanned my surroundings, taking in the peace.

In the room where I stood, there were couches and armchairs that we set in front of a fireplace, which smelled of a scent that I recalled only from my early childhood: the scent of my mother’s long, shiny black hair, which always smelled heavily of fresh-picked roses, maybe because of shampoo, but I don’t know.

I sniffed the air sadly and then sniffed it once more, taking in the sweet smell.

“What?” Brendon asked curiously, watching me sniff the air as he closed the door shut behind him.

“Nothing, the air just smells like something I remembered when I was younger,” I told him.

“Like what?” Avery chimed in, looking over her shoulder at me from where she sat, “Like, my mother’s hair. It always smelled of roses. The memory just makes me sad because of my mother’s death,” I said.

“It makes sense. The scent of the fire changes based on who smells it,” Brendon told me.

“What do you smell, Brendon?” I asked him, “Gunpowder, like how my dad smelled whenever he came home from work. He’s a police officer,” he declared.

I lugged my things over to the couch, sitting next to Avery.

“So, why are you here?” I asked Brendon, “I’m supposed to be making sure that the Shadowlings and the Luxlings don’t kill each other... We don’t want another war,” Brendon explained.

“So... You’re human?” I concluded, “Yes,” Brendon agreed.

Brendon took a seat between me and Avery, taking a long deep breath before he spoke.

“I’m going to go get someone to give you guys a tour of this place, I’ll be right back,” he said, “Now, where is that halfling vice at...” he mumbled to himself.

Then, Brendon stood up, walking over to a staircase that leads to the second floor, and, with an anguished look on his face, climbed up it, disappearing behind the doorframe.


	3. III

When Brendon came back from upstairs, a nervy looking kid who looked about 2 years younger than me, with pale skin, white hair, turquoise eyes, and a tall frame, were trailing behind him, a map clutched in his right hand.

“We couldn’t find Peter, so Everett is going to be giving you a tour,” Brendon announced, “Everett, meet Avery and Milo. Avery and Milo, meet Everett.”.

“H-Hi,” Everett greeted Avery and me nervously, waving, “Hi,” Avery and I said back.

Brendon nodded to Everett, and walked to the front doors, pushing them open and then he walked outside.

“This is the Common Room, where we usually just hang out,” Everett told us, gesturing around the room.

We then followed him into a room off of the Common Room, where there were cots spaced out every few feet, like a sickbay.

A kid with short wavy brown hair like Brendon’s, gloomy blue eyes, and copper skin, was lying down on a cot at the far end of the room, his head propped up on a pillow.

He sat up quickly, his head turning towards me as I stepped into the room.

The kid on the cot’s eyes locked with mine, and I held his gaze.

Who is this kid, I thought, does he know me?

As if on cue, Everett said to me, “That’s Troy Stein, the son of Lucifer, and Brendon’s brother.”.

“Milo Murray, I know you. I’ve to think I’ve seen you before,” Troy moaned.

“What does he mean, he’s seen me before?” I asked Everett anxiously, “He doesn’t mean anything by it. It’s just rubbish,” he told me, steering me out of the room, Avery trailing behind us.

“I think Troy was serious, Milo,” Avery told me nervously when Everett couldn’t hear us, “Are you sure? Remember what Everett said, Troy was lying?” I replied.

“What if-?” Avery said, but I cut her off, saying “Chill, it’s nothing.”.

“So, I’m going to go get Andrew, I’ll be right back. Stay here, don’t go anywhere,” Everett said, turning toward us slowly.

Avery and I nodded, and Everett walked out, the front doors closing behind him.

My brain was a dark cloud of cluelessness.

But, when I closed my eyes, that cloud moved and I saw something.

A dark abyss, and at the ledge, sat Troy, looking down at the void below.

I watched from above as Troy rolled up his sleeve, revealing a tattoo on his tricep.

It was hard to see from where I viewed the image, but Troy’s tattoo looked like a circle, with a star inside of it.

Outside of the circle, rays spread out, making the circle look like a sun.

Troy rubbed his tattoo, looking down at the abyss.

I could hear a noise coming from the abyss, and it sounded like laughter.

“Free me, little demon,” a voice rumbled from in the abyss.

“I’m not helping you anymore, Dantalion,” Troy said, looking fearfully down at the pit below.

The scene faded to black.

When the blackness ended, I was seeing the same scene, but from a different angle.

This time, I was looking up from inside the pit, but I didn’t see Dantalion anywhere...

But then I realized that I was Dantalion.

My hands were wrapped with chains, and more chains were keeping my feet in place.

I was sitting on the bottom of the abyss, my eyes scanning over the lock on the chains.

If I could just get out, I thought, then I could skewer the shit out of that boy and take over.

Don’t! the normal part of me screamed inside my head, stop it!

The scene turned to black, and I woke up, drenched in sweat.

Avery sat at my side in a chair, looking at me like I was dying as my eyes fluttered open.

“Huh?” I mumbled as I sat up slowly, looking around at the room around me.

I was in the sickbay, in a cot next to the one that Troy was occupying.

I looked at Troy, who tugged at the cuff of his sleeve nervously as if he sensed what I had seen.

“You passed out,” Avery told me, “We brought you here.”.

My arm hurt, and I rolled up my sleeve.

It looked fine, no tattoo or anything on it.

I unrolled my sleeve, covering my arm.

I forgot that my necklace was in my pocket.

It had been in my pocket before I had packed my stuff to go here.

I lowered my hand to my pocket and pulled out the necklace, eyeing it nervously.

Troy looked at my necklace, muttering to himself in Latin, which I could’ve understood easily, but I couldn’t hear what he was saying.

Standing by the door was a person that I hadn’t noticed before.

He had tan skin, platinum blonde hair, and amber-orange eyes.

He wore a black tank top, beige khaki pants, sandals, a blue baseball cap (which he wore backward), and sunglasses.

I figured that the guy was Andrew, but I couldn't be completely sure, so I asked Avery, “Who’s that?”.

“Andrew Lester,” Avery told me.

“Um, what did you mean by that you’ve seen me before?” I asked Troy, turning my head slowly to look at him, “I had a vision, it was of you. You were coming here in the vision,” Troy told me.

Out of boredom, I ran my hand through my short black hair.

“The prophecy... Maybe it’s starting,” Andrew said aloud, “What do you mean?” I asked him.

“There’s a prophecy about six people. Two children of Lucifer, a daughter of Eve, a daughter of Lilith, a son of Adam, and a full human,” Andrew explained, “If you’re the second known child of Lucifer, that means you might be involved in the prophecy.”.

“What are your powers, Milo?” Troy quizzed me, “Shadow manipulation, earth manipulation, those are the only abilities that I know of,” I said.

“Shadow manipulation is an ability that every Shadowling has, but earth manipulation... That’s usually a child of Lucifer trait,” Andrew told me, “We have to get you to the well. Come with me, Milo.”.

I stood up and followed Andrew out of the sickbay, then through the Common Room, and out the front doors.

Andrew led me across the clearing over to a well that was filled with clear freshwater.

“What’s going to happen?” I asked Andrew, “Don’t worry, all I’m going to do is wet my finger and draw a cross on your forehead. Then, the symbol of your demonic parent should form from the water and glow bright red,” he assured me.

Andrew reached into the well, dipping his finger into the water.

He pulled his hand out of the water and traced a Christian cross onto my forehead with his wet pointer finger.

The water burned hot on my forehead as I felt the water rearranging into another symbol.

“HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!” Andrew yelped, stepping back away from me.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him curiously, “You’re the son of Lucifer,” he said anxiously.

Andrew led me back to the sickbay and then left the room.

“Hello, brother,” Troy said as soon as I sat back down on my cot.

“How’d you know?” I asked because I didn't tell him, “The symbol is still on your forehead... That never happens, it usually disappears right after,” Troy explained.

I felt the symbol disappear from my forehead, but instead of the pain vanishing completely, it moved from my forehead to my tricep.

“Oww!” I yelped, rubbing my tricep from outside of my sleeve.

“What?” Troy asked me, “Look...” I said, rolling up my right sleeve, where the symbol was burning bright red, casting a ghostly light on my face.

“This is an emergency,” Avery said, “I’m going to fetch Brendon.”.

And just like that, she got up from her seat and rushed out of the room.


End file.
